Tournée la page
by leoline
Summary: La guerre est finie mais rien n'est évident pour ceux qui reste. FIC TERMINEE


__

Coucou,

Je suis une machine a fic en ce moment !!!

Bon et bine voilà ma première one-shot.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Comme d'habitude rien a part l'histoire n'est a moi !!

Et merci a la correctrice de cette fic Axelle (honte a moi je me souviens plus de son pseudo !!!) On peut me lancer carottes et tomates je le mérite !! OUOUOUOU

Bizz

Léo

Voilà quatre ans que la lutte contre Voldemort était finie.

Quatre ans, que le monde Sorcier avait retrouvé le calme.

Quatre ans qu'Hermione avait quitté Poudlard.

Elle revenait pour la première fois dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Elle devait lui dire adieux, elle devait vivre sa vie maintenant.

Prés de la lisière de la foret interdite, un petit mur de pierre se dressait.

Cette partie du parc avait été le lieu de combats sanglants et avait fini par être aménagé en un lieu de recueillement ou reposaient toutes les personnes décédées pendant la guerre.

Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait, il était assis sur un banc et lui fit un petit signe de la main.

Elle lui répondit, elle n'avait pas voulu qu'il l'accompagne, elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule quelques instants.

Elle prit une profonde respiration et fini par franchi la petite barrière blanche.

Il y avait tellement de souvenirs qui remontaient en elle.

Elle avança lentement sur le gazon et jeta un coup d'œil sur les différentes stèles, tous ces noms lui était tellement familiers : Neville Londubat, Tonks, Maugrey, Molly Weasley, Cédric Digorry, Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, toutes ces personnes avaient partagé sa vie ils avaient été ses amis, sa famille, ses professeurs.

Tous ses souvenirs remontaient dans son esprit, des images d'eux, des cris, des pleurs. Son cœur était rempli d'émotion. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Elle avait réussi à s'en sortir, Merlin seul sait comment !

Elle continua son chemin et arriva a une plaque grise, elle la fixa quelques instants, ne sachant pas vraiment par quoi commencé. Elle essuya ses yeux et lissa sa robe, tritura les perles de sa ceinture et fini par s'assoire, pliant ses jambes sous elle.

-Bonjour, il y a longtemps que je ne suis pas venue ! Tu dois me trouver changé, non ?

Elle se trouvait ridicule de parler ainsi à une plaque de marbre mais elle en avait besoin.

-J'ai longtemps hésité a les coupé et puis je me suis laissé aller, il paraît que je fais moins sévère avec mes cheveux tous courts.

Elle fit une pause.

-Tu sais, il n'y a pas que physiquement que j'ai changé, je ne suis plus la même, toutes ces années de guerre m'on marqué… comme tous ceux qui ont survécu, je suppose. Je suis beaucoup plus fragile moralement et surtout sentimentalement. Je suis venu aujourd'hui pour faire la paix avec moi même et arrête de me sentir coupable. Coupable de te trahir, de te tromper.

Ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

-Tu n'es plus là, et... et je dois continué ma vie, je ne peux pas vivre dans un souvenir, dans ton souvenir.

Elle s'arrêta et regarda sa main

-Il…Il m'a demandé en mariage, tu sais et ...j'ai accepté. Je sais que tu me comprends, je sais que tu es heureux que ce soit lui.

Elle tournait nerveusement l'anneau autour de son doigt.

-Je suis donc venu te dire au revoir et te rendre quelque chose.

Elle enleva la bague de son doigt. Elle tira une chaînette de sa poche et la passa dans l'anneau.

Elle se leva et accrocha la chaîne à la pierre dressée devant elle.

-Je … je ne pourrais jamais t'oublié. Je t'aimerais toujours.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, elle se tourna et vit un visage avec un tendre sourire qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Il fixa la tombe, les yeux tristes

-Bonjour mon ami.

Hermione se tourna vers lui.

-J'ai fini nous pouvons y allé

Elle regarda une dernière fois la sépulture de celui qu'elle avait tant aimé

-Adieux.

Il la prit par la main et ils marchèrent lentement vers la sortie.

Hermione le regarda

-Tu crois que je serais à la hauteur ?

-A la hauteur de quoi ?

-De devenir ta femme !

-Tu n'as rien a prouvé, et tu es largement a la hauteur !

-Tu sais devenir l'épouse d'un sorcier comme toi n'es pas une mince affaire !

Il sourit

-Tu feras une merveilleuse Madame Potter Hermione, crois moi !

Ils passèrent la barrière blanche.

-Hermione, il serait content de te savoir heureuse

-Je sais.

Elle s'approcha de lui et se lova dans ses bras.

-Dis moi Harry, tu as la bague sur toi ?

Il acquiesça de la tête. Lorsque Harry l'avait demandé en mariage, Hermione avait accepté mais souhaitait rendre son autre bague de fiançailles avant que Harry lui passe la sienne

Il sortie un petit écrin de sa poche et l'ouvrit, une bague en argent rehaussé un diamant était niché dans le velours. Hermione tendit sa main. Le jeune homme la prit et glissa l'anneau à son doigt

Je t'aime Mione

Il lui donna un chaste baiser

Un bruit vint du cimetière et un nuage de papillons multicolores les envahis.

Hermione leva les yeux vers Harry.

Ils se tournèrent et regardèrent l'endroit d'ou venaient les insectes, l'anneau accroché scintillait sous le soleil de juin.

-Je pense, Harry, que nous avons la bénédiction de Ron.


End file.
